Ryeowook will do anything for a treat
by soju-drip
Summary: Yesung needs some entertainment, he asks Ryeowook to do a few things for him with the promise of a nice treat after completion. Only thing is this entertainment comes at the price of other members. Is the treat worth it?


**Ryeowook will do anything for a treat…**

Buzz… Buzz…

Ryeowook looked over at his buzzing phone, picking it up he saw the LED screen flash "Yesungie Hyung". Smiling he flipped it open.

"It's me…"

"Ah Wookie… I'm bored." Yesung's voice sounded tired. Frowning Ryeowook looked down at his watch, it was only 11:30. Why was he so tired?

"Where are you today hyung?"

"That doesn't matter, what are you doing?" Ryeowook's frown deepened.

"I'm sat in our room. I was about to go and…" Yesung cut him off.

"Do you have any activities today?"

"No but…"

"Good…"

"Good?" Ryeowook crossed his arms, this conversation was getting annoying. There was a pause as Ryeowook waited for him to answer.

"You'll entertain me wont you Wookie?"

"Huh? But I don't even know where you are!"

Yesung sounded impatient, "that doesn't matter. Look if you do what I say I'll give you a treat when I get back. It's something I know you'll really like." Ryeowook's eyes widened. A treat? He liked treats. He bit his lip as he thought about it. Yesung had a habit of tricking him, getting him into trouble for a laugh. But this treat did sound tempting.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Pranks…"

Ryeowook's eyes widened even further. "What? I don't know…"

"It's easy… just follow what I say and you get your treat! Now, who's at home?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryeowook walked down the corridor with his phone clutched in his hand. He looked around as he wondered down the corridor until he found an open door. He peeked inside and saw Kibum on his bed, reading a book. He gave a small smile and walked in.

Kibum looked up at him with a quizzical look. "Hyung?" Ryeowook smiled back.

"Hey Kibum-ah." He looked around the room, no one else was there. He closed the door behind him. "Do you have any chocolate?" He asked sweetly. Kibum raised his eye brow but reached into his bedside table draw, pulling out a big block of white chocolate. Ryeowook grinned as he passed it to him.

"Yummy!" He squealed. Kibum looked back at his book as Ryeowook wondered around the room, eating the chocolate. He stopped to look at some of the pictures on his dresser. The biggest one in the middle was off Kibum and his mother. Ryeowook looked around at the boy sat on the bed. "You met your mum the other day didn't you? How was it?"

Kibum looked back at him and sighed. "Hard, she misses me a lot." He looked down at the floor.

"AWH KIBUMMIE!" Ryeowook shouted and flung himself onto the younger boy. His book went flying as he flattening Kibum under him Ryeowook gave him a big squeeze. "Don't be upset! Here.." He raised himself up and broke off a bit of chocolate, "chocolate will cheer you up!" He giggled as Kibum winced.

"Hyung… your knee… it's on my crotch!" Ryeowook smirked,

"I'll get off when you have some chocolate…" His eyes twinkled as he placed half the chocolate into his mouth and leaned forward. Kibum looked panicked as Ryeowook applied more pressure through his knee. Feeling desperate he quickly raised his head and bit of the other end of the chocolate. Giggling Ryeowook eat his half, still looking down at Kibum, he moved his knee to the side and sat on Kibum's navel. Kibum swallowed his chocolate still looking panicked. Hoping that Ryeowook didn't notice how his body had reacted to the contact.

Ryeowook lent forward, pressing his chest onto Kibum's he nuzzled his face into the younger boys neck, "Ah Kibummie, I missed you." He sighed, sending rippled down Kibum's back. He swallowed again. "How was the filming? Was it fun?" Kibum nodded, the heat of Ryeowook's breath and voice were tickling his ear. He could feel his body temperature rising. Ryeowook giggled, making his chest vibrate slightly against Kibum's. This situation was quickly becoming worrying. Ryeowook took in a large breath and smiled. "Ahhh you smell lovely Kibum-ah! Very manly!" He giggled again, this time it was too much for Kibum as he bit his bottom lip and scrunched his eyes closed. His body fully awake now every move Ryeowook made was intensified.

He placed his hands Ryeowook's hips, "er hyung… could you um… not do that?"

Ryeowook rose his head, letting his cheek brush against Kibum's ear as he did. "Do what Bummie?" He sat back, this time resting his bottom only millimetres away from Kibum's now highly sensitive crotch. Seeing Kibum wince he cocked his head.

Seeing Ryeowook's cute, confused face only made things worse as Kibum had to tighten his grip on his hips. Trying greatly to restrain himself.

Giggling again Ryeowook leant forward. He wiped the corner of Kibum's lip with his thumb. Still with their faces very close he licked his thumb. "Mmmm I love chocolate." He gave a cute smile as Kibum felt his resistance snap.

Pushing him back by the shoulders Kibum raised himself onto his elbows. "Look hyung, I think you'd better get off. Unless you want me to do you!?" Ryeowook looked back at him shocked, and then a smirk came across his lips. Kibum looked back confused.

"Oops!" He looked down at Kibum's crotch and giggled. "Maybe I best leave you alone huh?" He winked, took another bite of chocolate and got off the bed. Kibum snapped out of his dazed state.

"YA!! You can't just leave me like this! You should take responsibility! Hyung! HYUNG!?"

Chuckling Ryeowook closed the door behind him and wondered off down the corridor again. Opening his phone he read the message again:

_See if you can get high and mighty Kibum hard, I hear he likes the boy-Lolita type. Should be easy for you. Don't get bummed, good luck Yesung x x x_

He smiled as he typed his reply:

_Done, didn't think he'd get that angry! What's next?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the kitchen Ryeowook saw Sungmin making pastry, hands covered in flour and a rolling pin in one hand.

"Sungminnie hyung? What are you making?"

"Ah Wookie! I'm making pie, cherry pie to be exact. Kyuhyun had his last exam today so it's a treat for him."

"Ooh! I like pie too!" He moved next to Sungmin, looking over his shoulder to watch him role.

"I'm sure Kyuhyun-ah will let you have some. When do you think he'll be back?" Ryeowook shrugged his shoulders as he moved away from Sungmin. His phone buzzed again, opening it he grinned.

"There's a lot of flour about Sungmin hyung, careful not to get any on your nice t-shirt" Sungmin nodded as Ryeowook moved towards a draw. "I have an idea!"

"Hmm?" Sungmin turned round to see Ryeowook holding a pink apron in his hand. He looked up at Ryeowook who was smiling innocently. "Oh well, okay…"

"I'll put it on for you!" After carefully tying the apron at the back Ryeowook stepped back to admire his hand work. As Sungmin turned round to resume cooking Ryeowook took out his phone and discreetly took a picture. Pressing send he went and took a seat in front of the TV next to a sleeping Heebum.

_Here's Kyuhyun's cyworld log in – post the picture. Yesung x x x_

Without questioning how he got the details Ryeowook snuck past Sungmin in the kitchen and went back to the hallway. Walking past Kibum's room he had to fight the fits of giggles as he heard his stereo on near full volume. Usually a classic sign that someone didn't want to be over heard.

As he reached the door to Kyuhyun and Sungmin's room he paused, took a look around and slowly went in. Near the door was Kyuhyun's laptop. He walked over to it slowly. After turning it on her plugged in his phone, downloaded the picture and added it to his Cyworld with the caption:

_Our pretty umma…_

He paused for a moment before clicking the send button. He knew Sungmin was going to be mad and at an innocent Kyuhyun but, he really wanted his treat! Without another thought he clicked the send button and turned off Kyuhyun's laptop.

"What are you doing?" he looked up and in the door way was Kyuhyun.

"Ah Kyuhyun-ah! I was just looking for you! Want to play Starcraft?" Kyuhyun looked at him for a moment before nodding. Ryeowook gave a grin and went to get his laptop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuhyun walked into the kitchen with his laptop under his arm. "Er Sungmin hyung? Nice apron." Sungmin turned around and blushed as Kyuhyun winked at him.

"Come on Kyuhyun-ah! I need you help on this difficult bit" Ryeowook was already sat on the sofa with his laptop on. Kyuhyun smiled at Sungmin again and went to sit down next to Ryeowook.

After a few minutes it was obvious Ryeowook wasn't doing well. For a quite boy he was shouting, a lot. Kyuhyun just managed to stop him before he slammed his laptop closed, "look hyung all you need to do is put that there.. and make sure these are strong enough to…"

"Oh never mind Kyuhyun-ah! I just won't ever be able to do it!" He got up and put his laptop on the chair. His phone buzzed again. Reading it this time didn't make him giggle. In fact he looked a bit worried. He shot a glance at Kyuhyun who was smiling as he finished a level.

He sat back down next to him and watched him play for a few minutes. Then Sungmin let out a cry from the kitchen and Kyuhyun's head snapped up.

"Hyun?! You Okay?!"

Seeing his chance Ryeowook gently slid his hand underneath the laptop, careful not to touch Kyuhyun's leg he flicked the switch that undid the battery. The screen went black.

"Ah yeah! Sorry I just touched the wrong thing and it was hot! I'm fine!" Called back Sungmin's voice from the kitchen. Kyuhyun sighed in relief and turned back to his computer. He stared at it for a moment, his eyes wide. Ryeowook tried to look innocent as he too looked at the screen in shock.

"WHATTHEHELLHAPPENED???!!!"

Kyuhyun stood up with his laptop in his hand, there was a clunk and the battery fell to the floor. He looked down at it as Sungmin came running in, still wearing the apron.

"What?? What happened?!" He saw Kyuhyun staring at the floor and looked to Ryeowook, who shrugged.

"I think his battery fell out of his computer."

"Yeah it did! Without me saving my progress!" He turned to glare at Ryeowook who just looked back at him. Slightly panicked but trying to seem calm.

"That's odd, that doesn't usually happen does it?" Sungmin asked from the door way. Kyuhyun bent down to pick up his battery. Still glaring at Ryeowook he mumbled "no, no it doesn't". with the battery in his hand he stormed off towards his room.

"Ah Kyuhyun-ah!" Ryeowook called after him, but he didn't look back. Ryeowook bit his lip as a wave of guilt hit him. Sungmin gave him a curious look and went to follow Kyuhyun. Hearing their door close Ryeowook took out his phone and looked at the message again. He gulped. This was starting to feel bad, but he really wanted the treat Yesung was going to give him!

He walked towards the kitchen and saw the sugar pot, already out for Sungmin to use on top of his pie. He reached up into the cupboard and took out the identical salt pot, he set it down next to the sugar when he heard Sungmin's phone go off in the corridor.

"THERES A WHAT?!" KYUHYUN! GET OUT HERE NOW!"

"What?!"

"Why is there a picture of me in this apron on your Cyworld??!!"

"W-what?! I didn't… "

"What's all this shouting?!" Kibum had joined them in the corridor. Ryeowook looked around for somewhere to hide but it was too late. Sungmin walked into the kitchen.

"Ryeowook-ah, what are you doing?" he looked at the pots in his hand and frowned. "What are you… wait. Where you about to swap the sugar for the salt!?"

Ryeowook shook his head, "no, no I wasn't I was just…" Sungmin cut him off.

"Wait a minute! Kyuhyun get up your Cyworld, I want to see the picture." Kyuhyun rushed off to the bedroom and came out with his laptop.

"Here you go" Both Sungmin and Kibum leaned in to look.

"I knew it…" Sungmin looked back at Ryeowook, this time very angry. "See this! I'm rolling out the pastry. Only YOU where there when I did that Ryeowook-sshi! Why did you do this!?"

"How the hell did you get my log in details!? Wait… you were sniffing round my laptop when I came home and I bet my battery falling out of my laptop was you wasn't it!"

Ryeowook just stood shock still in the kitchen, the evidence still in his hands he just starred at the members shouting at him.

"And what you did to me!" Kibum shouted pointing his finger.

"What did he do to you?" Sungmin asked.

Kibum's cheeks went a bright red as he mumbled, "er well… that doesn't really matter…" and trailed off.

Sungmin looked confused for a moment before turning back to Ryeowook. "Go on then! What's your explanation! Why are you playing pranks on us?!"

"I…" Ryeowook went to answer before a voice came from the front door.

"What's going on here?" Ryeowook turned his head to see Yesung stood in the door way, looking at them all. He smiled with relief, Yesung would simply own up to it being his idea and he would apologise and…

"Ryeowook's been playing tricks on us!" Kibum said, pointing at Ryeowook again.

"Yeah! He took a picture of Sungmin and put it up on my Cyworld, he nearly ruined Sungmin's cooking, made me loose all my game progress and, and well he did something to Kibum but he won't tell us what." Kibum went a very bright red again.

Yesung looked at Ryeowook for the first time. He looked mad.

"Is this true Ryeowook-ah?" He asked, deadly serious.

Ryeowook's mouth dropped open in shock "hyung! You know it's not like that… HYUNG!"

Yesung dismissed him with a shake of his head. "The evidence in your hands is enough" Ryeowook looked down and quickly put the pots back onto the counter. He turned round to argue again but Yesung stepped forward and grabbed his wrist. "I think you're in need of some serious punishment." As he started to drag Ryeowook off down the corridor Ryeowook looked round for help.

"No wait… I didn't! He made me! Help… HELP!"

Sungmin just watched them go shaking his head as Kyuhyun mumbled behind him, "he deserves it…"

Yesung dragged him into their room and locked the door behind them. They weren't seen for the rest of the evening, and Ryeowook missed the pie.


End file.
